Despite the efforts of many over numerous years, an economical, practical birdfeeder design impervious to attack by unwanted, ingenious animals seeking nourishment has remained illusive. Patented as well as unpatented designs utilizing springs, counterbalances, shields, and gratings have been found lacking in one or more ways. Other practical considerations include the ease of filling and cleaning the feeder, maintenance of uncontaminated feed in all climates and conditions, and general esthetic concerns.